


have you just ever just felt so lost?

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Depression, Other, Short Story, Suicide Attempt, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: have you ever felt so incredibly lost? you know where you are, but you just feel... gone? somewhere else? all of your hopes and dreams for the future- crushed. down the drain?trust me, I would know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a work of fiction, not based on real life events. but there may be some triggering content that gets talked about in this, such as depression, suicide, and anxiety. so- take that into consideration before reading. also this is a short story- with short chapters.)

 

> _sometimes we all have that moment where we sit down and ask ourselves, "why am I here?". and you know what we do after? we move on. we get up and continue our daily lives. staring at the timer, waiting._

 

_just waiting until it starts to beep, and you see them. your soulmate. your heart fills with joy and you can't help but smile so bright that it could possibly blind someone._

 

_you start to walk towards them, increasing your pace- until they turn. they walk away- without looking back._

 

_then "poof"- just like that._

 

 

 

_**they're gone.** _


	2. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is a work of fiction, not based on real life events. but there may be some triggering content that gets talked about in this, such as depression, suicide, and anxiety. so- take that into consideration before reading. also this is a short story- with short chapters.)

_now you sat at home, feeling confused and hurt. your dog jumps up to lay beside you- so you force up a smile. you pet him on the back of his neck, his favorite._

 

_your timer had fallen off when you first saw each other. you two were meant to be, the universe said so. so why? why did they leave? why didn't they give you a chance?_

 

 

**_you felt lost._ **


End file.
